


Honey, our 1960's road trip did not go as planned

by LisaFQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Road Trip, Starker, Starkercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Tony Stark really needs a break from his job so he decides to go on a road trip with his 16-year-old son.Apparently, it's not as easy as that because Peter gets moody and irritated and above all, starts crying after an argument.Without thinking Tony kisses him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea: reniisbooks on tumblr - 1960s Roadtrip/Starkercest
> 
> My tumblr: youllfloattoomotherfucker
> 
> Bingo fill: parent AU

Tony stormed in Peter’s room without knocking.

“Pete, grab your stuff, we’re going on a road trip.”

Peter almost jumped up from his chair, dropping his pen on the floor while turning abruptly towards the door.

“Dad, for God’s sake! Can’t you ever knock?” 

Peter snapped, eyeing the man angrily while crouching to pick up the pen.

Tony rolled his eyes excessively, crossing his arms while inspecting the boy.

“So, road trip, yes or no?”

Peter turned towards his desk and snapped his dairy close. He _ hated _it when Tony walked in without knocking, especially if he was writing some very explicit stuff about said man. The fear of him finding out hung heavily in Peter’s lungs every day, making it hard to be around the guy, let alone breathe easy.

“Road trip? Why?” he muttered, also crossing his arms now and avoiding Tony’s stare.

“Because I need a break. I’m sick and tired of my stupid shit job, but the plus side is I earn enough money for little breaks like this. So.”

Tony gestured with one hand to nothing in particular. 

“And I think it’s good if we could…” 

Tony trailed off, making Peter curious.

“If we could what?”

Emotions were never either of their talents, so their conversations were often filled with open ends, letting the other person interpret it their way.

The man sighed and stroked his hair backward.

_ Ugh fuuucckk!_

“C’ mon Pete, y’ know. If we could bond a little.”

Tony gave his son a friendly smile, his eyes showing that this meant a lot to him.

Peter had to swallow and tried to form a coherent sentence in his mind, which had gone blank at the sight of Tony.

“Yeah, yeah, that’d be good.”

He laughed nervously, his voice almost a high pitched noise. His hands kept fidgeting with his sleeves, trying to calm down.

Tony nodded at his closet.

“Great! Then get a move on. We’re leaving tonight. I thought we could go eat a cheeseburger?”

Peter, whose face had gone pink by now, nodded a little _ too _enthusiastically.

“Yeah, great!”

“Okay, cool.” Tony said and turned around, then stopping. 

“Thanks, Pete.” he said sincerely while facing the boy halfway his turn.

Tony couldn’t help but smirk on his way to the living room, Peter’s flushed face still a very bright image in his mind. 

_Must not be used to this._ _I hope he’ll loosen up a bit if we spend more time together. So defensive lately -_

“Dad?”

“Yeah, kid?” 

“How many days are we going?”

Tony heard footsteps following him, lightly padding the floor.

“I don’t know yet, maybe five days? Maybe a week? We’ll figure it out on the way.”

Peter slided forward on his sock and stopped himself with one hand on the doorframe of the kitchen. 

“That’s - that’s a long time. Just the two of us, together.”

A green flannel was being knotted around Tony’s waist while he answered.

“Yeah, I guess. It’ll give us time to catch up, right?”

He gave a secretive wink and saw Peter’s eyes grew wider. The teen was trying to hide his nervousness, but failed, even though Tony didn’t let it on.

He still wrote it off as Peter not being used to the idea of them being close again. It’s true that Tony had been working more hours at the office since he got promoted, but that didn’t give Peter the right to shut him out. 

He was almost 17 now, at the age where he was kissing girls and smoking weed, or at least that’s what Tony thought his boy was doing. Of course, the kid gave nothing away about his free time, except for the name of his best friend, Ned.

“Go make your suitcase, honey, mine’s already packed.”

* * *

Peter was quiet, even more than usual. He himself wasn’t aware of it, drifting off in his own thoughts while watching the scenery change every second.

His head was resting on his knee while that leg was pulled up on the chair, grabbing it with both hands.

Tony glanced to his right now and then, to make sure Peter was still breathing. Admittedly, he was worried. And it was a weird thing for him too, because he’d raised Peter an independent young man who fixed his own faults and took responsibility.

So Tony had always been sure that Peter was fine, and if he wasn’t that he’d say so.

“That sure was a good hamburger, eh Pete?” Tony stated, breaking the silence. Maybe it had been comfortable for Peter, but definitely not for Tony.

“Hm?” 

Peter’s voice cracked a little and he dreamily gazed to his left. 

“I just said that it was a good cheeseburger, that’s all.” 

The words were meant friendly but Peter heard the hint of restraint in them. Why was his dad stressed? Didn’t he mention that he liked driving in the evening?

“Yeah, real good.” Peter smiled at his father now while analysing his face.

“What’s wrong?” he voiced his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh nothing, Pete. Just. You’re a little quiet, that’s all.” 

The grimas he got told him enough.

_ Should’ve kept my mouth shut, _Tony bitterly thought.

“Sorry.” Peter muttered, eyes following the road again.

“It’s a pretty sunset.” he added to Tony’s surprise. Usually when Peter gave Tony that face, he walked out of the room or remained silent for the next half hour.

Tony smiled happily because of the improvement.

“It sure is. So, lots of thoughts in that head of yours, then?”

Maybe he shouldn’t push his luck, but Tony figured they were gonna be together for a while, so Peter was gonna have to talk again at some point, if he did decide to shut Tony out.

Peter just huffed, smiling from ear to ear.

“I mean, I know how full my head is, so. Just figured - y’ know.”

When he stopped for a red light and glanced to the right again, he almost blinked twice at the sight. Big, wondering brown eyes were analysing his face, in all their innocence. 

And Peter was just smiling.

“Actually, they’re shutting up for once. It’s nice. It’s peaceful.”

Tony couldn’t help but stroke through Peter’s hair, who let him, again to Tony’s surprise. It was like Peter was enjoying the feeling of his touch.

_ Hm._

At last he cupped Peter’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over it.

“That’s great, Pete. Keep those moments. They’re rare.”

Peter quickly moved his face to the right, hiding his blush. 

“I know.” he answered, albeit with a dark undertone.

Tony switched gears and drove forward again, missing the way Peter had to bite his lip to not just blurt out something very, very stupid.

After a while, neither of them had the urge to speak again, so they sat in silence next to each other. The only things that could be heard were the sound of the driving car and the radio playing softly.

Peter thought back on the dinner they’d shared. It had been nice and warm, the sun lighting the whole restaurant through large windows.

The cheeseburger had been good too and Peter had always enjoyed the small fries. Tony was in a good mood and he made a point of talking to his son about his work and thoughts lately.

_“It’s different now. I don’t like my job anymore, all they ever want is progress, progress, but I can’t give it to them on my own! Losers.”_

_Tony huffed before taking a bite out of his food. Peter’s big eyes were focused on his dad’s face. The boy was munching on his own burger while listening. He liked seeing his dad talk, it made him feel calm somehow. _

_They were one of the only clients in the tent, another thing that Peter liked. Through the years he had developed social anxiety and didn’t like the feeling of being judged. _

_So when Tony asked him about school, he could reply in peace._

_“It’s all right. I’ve got an A in chemistry, actually. And history. I like history.” Peter smiled shyly._

_Tony cocked his head in Peter’s general direction. _

_“Is that why you’ve always got your notebook with you?”_

_Peter stilled, before realising Tony was talking about his dairy. He visibly relaxed and took two fries, swooped them in the ketchup and put them in his mouth._

_“Uhu. Lots of notes.” he laughed weakly._

_Tony saw the change and decided to leave it be. _So, don’t talk about his book, got it.

_“But it’s great that you’ve got two A’s, son. Proud of you.” he continued as if nothing had happened._

_Peter was slurping his coke now, trying to hide behind it. Fuck, he felt the blush on his cheeks! He just hoped Tony wouldn’t pay attention to it._

Peter smiled at the backpack by his feet. He put his notebook slash diary always in the same spot: the very back of his bag, usually covered by a sweater or other stuff. The portable cassette recorder Tony had bought him recently was also in there. He’d pre-recorded some songs of Tony’s vinyls so he would have music with him.

_“So Pete, how about your friends? What are they doing this summer?”_

_Taken by surprise, Peter just mumbled his answer while looking Tony straight in the eyes._

_“Ned’s going to Italy with his parents this year. He was gonna write me.”_

_Tony raised his eyebrows while Peter offered him the rest of his dessert._

_“What about the rest? Don’t you have any other friends, I mean - ”_

_Tony bit off his sentence immediately as he saw Peter shake his head slowly, if not timidly._

_Then the man shrugged while jabbing the ice cream with his spoon._

_“Hey, it’s better to have one good friend than twenty lousy ones, okay.”_

_At this, Peter just huffed and looked to the side, as if Tony had said something he already knew._

_“Yeah. I suppose. I’m just not good with… People.”_

_ They shared a knowing look and Peter appreciated Tony’s understanding. At least with this, he really knew what he was talking about instead of selling bull to impress his son._

_“Yes, understandable, seeing me.” Tony gestured at himself, leaning forward in Peter’s space. The latter didn’t mind and didn’t even blush now._

_It was almost like they used to be before... _

_Peter tried to hold Tony’s gaze for as long as he could, but failed and threw his eyes somewhere behind his father._

“ ‘S getting dark.” Tony muttered to himself.

The boy next to him stirred to life, lazily looking sideways.

“Hmhm.” he agreed.

“When ‘re we gonna spend the night?” Pete slurred again.

“Hm. I don’t know. You can sleep in the car if you wanna. You don’t have to stay awake for me.”

“But I would.” 

Peter stilled immediately, his eyes big with fear of what he’d just blurted out. It didn’t mean anything, right? Surely, Tony wouldn’t see into his hidden meaning?

Luckily for him, Tony just laughed amusingly.

“Oh no, there’s no way I’m gonna let you drive. We’ll find a motel. If not, I’ll just drive ‘till morning.”

Peter dared to look sideways again. His dad’s face showed amusement, not tiredness, and certainly not concern.

_ Is so handsome, though. Hm, daddy. Would let him fu- Peter, for fuck’s sake! _

The boy internally scolded himself for letting his thoughts drift off this loosely. It were these kind of statements he’d write down in his notebook, with the specific purpose of _ not _thinking them while in Tony’s presence.

It was too risky. Peter was scared to let go, to entertain them. Scared his face would show and his dad would see and abandon him.

The only time he ever _ did _entertain them was either late at night or when he was alone in his room, where no one could judge his sick ass.

“You shouldn’t drive all night, that’s dangerous. And I don’t wanna die yet.”

Peter did his best to keep his voice calm and lazy, hoping Tony wouldn’t notice anything wrong.

“What’re you talking about? I’m Tony Fucking Stark, I can drive where and whenever I want! I’m not gonna kill us, promise.”

“Hm.” Peter hummed grumpily. 

“If you survive and I don’t I’m gonna hunt you forever.” 

The boy said and grinned at the idea, imagining him leaving messages in the mirror after Tony had taken a shower.

Tony smiled too, giving his son a challenging look.

“You better. Don’t ever let me forget that I’ve killed my son, then.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” 

They grinned stupidly at each other, both enjoying this dynamic.

After some more driving Tony parked at a motel, taking Peter’s case out of the trunk first and then his own. 

“No, let me.” he insisted when Peter reached for his suitcase. Surprised, he mumbled a quick _ thanks _and followed his dad into the building. 

Tony ordered one room with two beds, to Pete’s disappointment and relieve.

Disappointing: if he would get a nightmare, he was almost sure Tony would cuddle up to him if they got a double bed.

Relieve: he won’t be able to rut against Tony’s leg or side in his sleep, which, well, is pretty self explanatory.

Maybe if he could get a quick shower in before bed and jerk off he’ll be able to survive the night without wet dreams. 

He also wanted to write in his diary to calm himself down. He just _ had _to write about this evening, about how they were almost best buds again for a few moments, like they used to be.

Once inside the room, Tony claimed the bed next to the window. Peter threw his backpack on the other bed and asked if it was okay to take a quick shower.

“Yeah, of course! Is a free country, Pete.”

“Not _that _free.” Peter darkly muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day was easier. They started off with a fairly good-tasting breakfast at the motel, at which they were both pretty quiet. 

At least they shared the opinion that mornings should be lazy and quiet, totally not a time for small talk.

When Peter arrived at the car, Tony had already loaded their suitcases in the trunk and he was waiting for Peter while holding his door open for him.

Peter got in and cutely thanked him, surprised by the chivalry. Tony nodded a small nod and started walking towards the driver’s seat.

The rest of the day went by pretty okay. They talked, Peter opened up a bit more. And so did Tony, the boy noticed.

They listened to the radio together and sang along out of tune.

They stopped and bought some snacks and a soda for Peter. 

They laughed. They felt happy. _ Peter _felt happy. He couldn’t feel more happy, actually.

He’d been so afraid ever since he was fifteen to get close to his dad. To be around him for this long at a time without a break.

But the reality was, it felt wonderful. The man made him laugh, snort, blush, smile and think. He was smart and handsome too, and Peter got less and less careful about his own thoughts. 

They joked around, tried to impress each other and held smart-offs. 

Peter could finally _ let go. _Let go of his worries that Tony would judge him, let go off his own fears, let go of the imagined judgment he received.

When Tony reminded Peter of how close they used to be, Peter jokingly suggested they should sleep in the same bed again, then. Tony didn’t say much of it but later at the reception of yet another motel, he ordered a double bed this time.

Peter was surprised but pleased. He didn’t have the courage to cuddle up to the man yet, but he was in bliss knowing he would feel Tony’s warmth next to him, smell his scent and possibly feel his breath on Peter’s cheek when they would talk with the lights off.

Except, it was literal hell. Peter’s hormones went crazy at seeing Tony in nothing but his boxers, leaving very little to the imagination.

He hadn’t written in his diary all day, and he certainly wasn’t going to with Tony right next to him. Result: bottled up, hormonal feelings.

Peter tried to push them away while Tony ruffled his hair and wished him good night, flicking off the lights.

* * *

The third day was harder on Peter, as he started to realise just _ how much _this man could do to his body without even thinking about it. He was horny, grumpy and standoffish. 

Tony did _ not _ like this change and said so, making Peter even more frustrated. It wasn’t even his fault that his stupid body reacted to his fucking dad! What the hell did he have to do with it, anyway? So yeah, he _ liked _Tony, but that didn’t have to mean anything, right?

“Peter, for God’s sake! Just tell me what’s wrong!”

Tony frustratingly tightened his grip on the wheel, accelerating without realising it.

Peter groaned loudly and put his hands in his hair.

“Why can’t I just be moody? Why do you have to _ know _everything? It’s not like you can do anything about it!” 

“Because you’ve been moody all day and I wanna know if I said something wrong!”

“Why do you always think everything's always about _ you? _I never said you did anything wrong, why do you think that?”

“Maybe because you’re yelling at me!”

Tony yelled back, aware of the hypocrisy.

Peter stilled, eyes wide with realisation. He let his hands fall in his lap and deflated back in his seat.

“_ Oh.”_

Tony sighed deeply and tried to calm down. This was their first big argument, at least where they were yelling at each other. He hated it. He couldn’t let his own frustrations get to Peter, especially not work them out on his son.

“Look, did you not sleep well last night? Maybe we should get separate beds again if that’ll -”

“No!” Peter yelled in his desperation. He composed himself quickly and then continued in a much smaller voice.

“No, please. I like sleeping in the same bed as you.” 

He avoided Tony’s gaze at all times, staring out the window and wishing he could just die of embarrassment.

“All right, then we sleep together. That’s fine.” 

Tony tried to make his voice as soft as possible, and it had an effect on Peter. Peter was even more ashamed of his behavior, now that Tony used such a gentle tone with him after being yelled at.

He started to pull at his thumb’s skin, trying to tear it off. As a reflex he brought the digit to his mouth as started biting.

Tony saw this and put a hand on Peter’s, trying to make him stop.

“Don’t bite your thumb, Pete. You’ll regret it later.” 

Peter’s face was so red by now, he was pretty sure another one of his stupid blushes wouldn’t even be noticeable.

“‘M sorry, dad. You did nothing wrong. It’s just… It’s me. I’m just stupid.”

Peter’s voice was small and Tony had to strain to understand it all, but after the last word he immediately protested. 

“Hey! Don’t say that about yourself, it’s not true! And, it’s okay. We all make mistakes. Really, Pete, don’t wo - “

Tony’s lecture was accompanied by loving and forgiving glances sideways, ruffling of hair and most importantly: that soft voice.

Peter could listen to it for hours, making him both calm and energized at the same time, like it was sparking a desire deep in Peter’s body that he hadn’t discovered yet.

When Tony was done talking, they both decided internally to not speak of it again, and so the rest of the day went on, although the tension was still there. Peter was scared to say something wrong and so was Tony, making their interactions much less spontaneous than before.

Even though Tony talked less now, Peter was still lusting after him in his head. Images and scenarios of all the things he’d normally write down floated around, making him hard and frustrated and just _ angry _at himself. 

He really shouldn’t be thinking all that with Tony sitting right next to him.

When they finally arrived at another motel for the night, Peter rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

“Mornin’ , Pete.” Tony mused against the pillow. With one hand he touched Peter’s face, who giggled at the situation.

“Morning, dad.”

“How’d you sleep?” 

Peter opened his eyes to two dark brown ones, lazily looking at him. 

_ Ugh that face!_

The boy almost regretted the fact that the real Tony looked even better than the one in his dreams. How could he survive another three days or more with him?

He answered in a slur and so their day began.

After breakfast they strolled around in the small town, Tony pointing out things he liked about the scenery to Peter, Peter happily following.

Around one they drove out of the town, onto the highway again. 

It was sunny and Peter enjoyed the warmth in the car, smiling down at this notebook on his lap. He’d made Tony promise not to try and read it actively, since he had to pay attention to the road anyway.

With his pen between his teeth, the boy hummed along with the song on the radio. His thoughts raced with things he wanted to report. Luckily for him, it were more innocent thoughts like _ I slept in the same bed as dad! _ and _ He touched my face and hair _ or _ he smiled at me and it made me all fuzzy inside._

“Say, Edgar Allan Poe, mind taking the map out of the glove compartment?”

“Sure thing!” Peter looked to his dad and smiled so cutely that it made Tony grin as well.

“Thanks. You’re a good kid, you know that?”

_ New praise kink discovered! Shh, shut the fuck up. And don’t sound so whiny!_

Peter tried to hide his flustered look by acting normal and gave his dad a small smile. 

“I guess…” 

Tony ordered him to look up Las Vegas and the boy told him which road to follow.

After another three hours of driving Tony stopped at a gas station, filling his tank. Peter was allowed to saunter through the little shop and stretch his legs.

Amusingly, he let his eyes wander over the different tastes of lube they sold in the soap section.

_ Banana, chocolate, strawberry, cherry, lemon, vanilla…_

Peter couldn’t help but imagine Tony teasingly stroking himself, lubing his cock up with a chocolate taste while Peter impatiently waited. Once the older man, _ his dad, _ was done he would lay on his back and let Peter lick his abs, stomach and eventually - _ Oh fuck!_

Peter almost came in his pants at the thought of him sucking Tony off, the dark-haired man lovingly stroking the boy’s face with his thumb, pushing it between Peter’s lips when he looked up from under his lashes.

A hard thump hit his shoulder and the boy jumped up, startled and scared. 

“Hiya Pete, time to go. See anything you like?”

_ Yeah you!_

“N-no, not really.”

He murmured, leaning back against Tony’s hand. How he craved his closeness! 

Peter praised himself lucky to sleep in the same bed for a few days. But he knew, once they get back home, everything will be different. He will go hide in his bedroom as usual and Tony will probably be at work all day. In the evening they’d eat together, making small talk. Maybe watch a movie and that’ll be it. After that, Peter would have to go lay in his own bed, not Tony’s.

_ Fuck my fucking life! Why am I so sick in the head? Why can’t I be fucking normal and have crushes on girl like Ned!_

Peter shyly followed Tony back to the car, who gave him a genuine smile to encourage him.

* * *

“Dad, I _ swear _it’s that way!”

“No it’s not. Look at the map again.”

“I already looked five times!”

“Peter!”

The tension had been building up for a while, and now they were arguing over which road to take. They weren’t loudly yelling yet, but both of them did the occasional eye-roll and became frustrated at the other.

“See, it’s clearly my way, I promise you.” 

Peter tried to convince Tony, who was driving a lonely open road and flashed a quick look at the map.

“That’s not what I saw earlier. This one leads to the backside of Vegas, it’ll be a detour. _ This _ is the right one.”

Jabbing fingers touched the map Peter was clumsily holding. It was a big paper to hold and very fragile, he was scared to rip it. Because then Tony would get mad. Like now.

Peter was already nervous because of his constant unsatisfiable libido and the fact that he could _ smell _Tony more thoroughly with every passing hour. Now his bullheaded dad didn’t want to listen to him and was getting frustrated and grumpy because:

  1. He can’t admit that he’s wrong and Peter’s right and 
  2. he’s a man that refuses to ask directions from anybody.

And he started to work it out on Peter, too.

“Dad, why do you always have to be right about everything?” Peter yelled at last, not knowing what else to say.

“Because I’m Tony Fucking Stark and that’s why.”

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. 

“Of course, you already know that, don’t you. Because - I looked at the map earlier and the road I wanna take leads us to our destination.”

“Then why’d you ask me to check again?”

“Pete, don’t be like that!”

“Be like what?” 

Peter spat out, facing the man right on. He didn’t care if he was driving, Peter was gonna get his answer.

Tony sighed again, looked at his left window and then gathered his courage to look at his son.

Peter’s eyes were on fire, passion and anger and _ something that screams he’s the son of Tony _burning brightly.

“Like - like I don’t know. Sometimes. Sometimes you’re just - a little. Fuck, how do I say this without hurting you? Sometimes you’re acting like your mom, Pete. And not in the good way.”

Peter rose his finger, accusingly pointing at Tony.

“Don’t bring mom into the argument! And how do I act, then? I wanna know!”

Tony slowed down the car and parked behind a big sign, dust flying up when he turned in the sand.

He turned the key of the car and breathed out strongly, angling his chest towards Peter.

“Like. Like you are telling the truth like it’s your life depending on it, you almost scream _ Believe me! _in your eyes. It’s - it’s a bit much, okay? I just wanted a fun road trip and now I’m arguing with my son, who, apparently, became the ruler of justice.”

Brown, serious eyes reached Peter’s, who were still full of fire. But then something changed in them, like Tony had broken something inside Peter’s heart.

Peter averted his eyes, afraid to let his dad know he’d cry at any moment.

“I’m sorry, okay! I know that I’m an annoying, grumpy, locked in teenager but I’m trying, dad, I really am.” 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I know you are, kid. And you’re not - okay, maybe you’re a little grumpy but what teen isn’t?”

A soft squeeze was all that was needed to get Peter going, to break his final wall he’d set up between him and Tony for Tony’s own good. 

Tears started streaming down his face and he started sobbing, so much that Tony didn’t know wether to hug him or give him mouth-to-mouth.

“Hey, Peter, hey, look at me! That’s a good boy, you’re doing great. Please breathe! Come ‘ere.”

Peter latched himself onto Tony, hiding his face in his neck and shoulders. He grabbed Tony as hard as he could, squeezed him so tight it seemed like he’d never let go. 

Tony tried to soothe Peter by rubbing his back.

“Shh, you’re a good kid, ‘s okay.”

“‘M - ‘orrible! Sorry ‘ad!” Peter sobbed, trying to apologize for every dirty or wrong thought he’d ever had, for all the times he’d jerked off to him.

“No, you’re not, Peter. You’re not.”

“You d - on’t - understand!” Peter hiccupped.

“Dad I’m so - so fucking sorry I’m sorry sorry I’m fucking sorry!” 

Tony freezed at the string of apologies, realizing Peter was about to have an anxiety attack.

He pushed the boy off him to look at his face. Peter was breathing fast and hard and his face looked red and wet and puffy. On top of that, he just _ continued _to apologize no matter what Tony said.

“Pete, hey, listen to me! You’re not the worst son ever, you’re the best one, you hear me? Hey hey shhh, it’s all right. Breathe! With me, okay? And in. Good, very good, now out. C’mon Peter, breathe out. That’s it.”

Tony stroked the hair out of Peter’s face all the while, trying to give Peter as much space as possible to breathe.

“Dad I’m not - not worthy to be your son, please believe me dad, I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’ll never do it again I swear! Sorry!”

Tony didn’t know what to do as he saw Peter freak out even more. All he wanted for him was to feel better, to be able to breathe. And his face was so close too, his beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t take it. He just couldn’t anymore.

First, he almost gets a burn-out from his shitjob, then his son distancing himself and now his baby boy, his only light couldn’t even _ breathe _properly! 

He couldn’t deal. 

“Peter, please breathe alright?”

Peter tried, sobbing but it still didn’t seem like he could get any air, he sounded so terrified and _ guilty _and oh good God Tony really had to read up on anxiety.

He just - 

The sobbing stopped at once, replaced by a high pitched noise of surprise. And a bit of a _ moan? _Tony must’ve imagined it.

He had kissed Peter, was still kissing Peter with his two hands on his son’s soft cheeks and his lips all up against his moving in soft touches. He couldn’t get enough. Peter tasted _ so great, _ better than he’d ever imagined and _ Oh my God I’m kissing my son I’m kissing my own goddamn heterosexual son what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Tony abruptly broke apart, another small whimper escaping the other’s lips.

They both stilled, staring at one another with wide eyes.

At last, Tony put his hand in front of his mouth, surprise and disgust rising.

“Oh my God, Peter! Please forgive me! I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking I just - I just wanted you to calm down! Oh God, please don’t be scared I never -”

“You kissed me?” 

Peter’s voice broke, high and glaringly.

Tony, with his hand still in front of his face, nodded quickly.

“And _ I’m fucking sorry _I swear please Peter, please forgive me.”

And then, the boy just started smiling. Tony was confused and _ Why isn’t he running away from me?_

“Peter?”

“It’s okay, dad. It’s alright, really. You clearly panicked too, right?”

Tony nodded again, wanting to hug Peter but didn’t, because he didn’t want his son to think he was a perverted phedophile. 

Peter smiled through his tears, the last few rolling over his cheeks. His breathing became normal again and he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

Tony was still freaking out internally. He almost didn’t dare to look his son in the eyes, embarrassed and tense. 

_ Why did I like it so much? At least it worked, Pete seems to breathe normally again. Why did I do that? Did I unconsciously want to? What the fuck is wrong with me! _

“Dad?”

Peter’s voice barely broke through Tony’s loud thoughts. He composed himself and calmly placed his hands in his own lap.

“Yes, Pete?”

Peter didn’t look shocked at all, or scared. If anything, he looked _ happy._

“Can I hug you now?”

Tony stilled, eyes fixating on Peter’s nose so he didn’t have to look at the brown eyes, _ his _eyes.

The man hesitated, opening and closing his mouth a few times before speaking.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know but I want to.”

“Are you sure? I understand if you want to take a walk or something.”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Do _ you _not want to?”

Tony shrugged, still not sure what the appropriate socially acceptable answer would be.

“Of course I want to. Hug you! Nothing else I mean. I just. Isn’t it gonna be weird after -”

The air was pushed out of Tony’s longues as Peter dropped his full body weight on the man. They fell to the back of the couch but Peter never lost his grip.

After five seconds Tony murmured _ fuck it _and started to stroke Peter’s hair. 

It was a nice feeling and Peter enjoyed being this close, especially with Tony’s taste still in his mouth and his scent in his nose and his hands in his hair.

Oh, how he wanted Tony to just tug at it roughly, arching back his neck and then the man would kiss him deeply, _ with _tongue.

That would be even nicer.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a certain tension in the air and it was making Peter _so _uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but think about the kiss over and over, repeating it in his mind and feeling his lips tingle every time.  
He barely dared to look at Tony again because he was certain he’d moan out loud. It was hard. _He _was hard. And desperate.

Tony felt it too and he kept his eyes on the road, _not _on the boy’s pants. He never intended to notice but - his eyes kept glancing over Peter up and down, from his face to his by now bloody thumb in his lap.

When he scraped his throat the boy flinched, surprised at the sudden noise. They hadn’t talked in over two hours and they barely dared to move, afraid to make it awkward.

“Maybe we should - uh - call it a day. There’s a motel in a few minutes.”

Peter could hear the strain in his dad’s voice, biting his lip in nervousness to speak. 

“Okay.” 

Peter managed, voice breaking. It was terrible and humiliating and wonderful at the same time because he finally kissed his dad! Even better, his dad had kissed him.

* * *

“I’m very sorry, Sir, but I can’t do any -”

“Fine, it’s fine. Never mind. Just give me the one room. It’s fine.” 

Tony smiled fakely and nervously at the receptionist, tapping his fingers on the counter as a tick and looking behind him to see if Peter had overheard them. 

The boy in question just popped his head in the door, carrying two suitcases.

Tony turned his head twice to look at his son, who smiled weakly at him.

“Here you go, Sir, apologies for the inconvenience. Have a great stay!”

Absently, Tony grabbed the key out of her hand and thanked her, mind already racing with worry.

Peter’s eyes were already gazing at Tony with expectation, ready to carry their bags to the room. The dark-haired man walked right into Peter’s space and tried to smile warmly, but failed. Peter saw his worry at once.

“C’mere, honey, I’ll take those.”

“Dad?”

Peter followed foot, forcing his eyes not to look at Tony’s ass. The man stubbornly kept walking forward, towards the stairs.

They climbed them in silence and Peter wondered if this was how their relationship was gonna be now, both silent and closed. This wasn’t what Peter had wanted at all. 

_I mean, I know I’m the one who lets his guard up, but still. At least dad tried to take it down. _

Tony stopped abruptly at door 13, giving Peter a worried glimpse. He fiddled with they key in his hand on purpose, breathing out heavily.

“Peter, please don’t be mad. They didn’t have any other rooms, I don’t -”

“Why would I be mad?” Peter argued, brows knitted in confusion.

Tony raised an eyebrow and turned the key, opening the door for Peter. The boy stepped inside and inspected the room.

He stared at the single bed.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Tony walked behind Peter, biting his lip.

“No! I don’t care, dad. It’s perfect.”

Peter almost _smiled _at his fate, contently sighing.

He turned to face his dad, who sat their cases on the floor next to him and tiredly covered his hand with his face. 

“Pete, _please. _Let me do this for you. I fucked up so let me make it right.”

“Dad! It was an accident, get over it! I’m fine. You didn’t rape me…” Peter trailed off, trying to focus on his sentence and _not _the scenes forming in his head.

Tony stopped and stared at the boy’s face. 

The entire ride following the kiss had been torture. His mind provided him with soft clues at first, hinting that he had liked the kiss and would’ve let it continue, driving a tongue in there if he had free play.

Then, after fighting his voices for a while, he finally gave in to the idea that he actually wanted to _touch _Peter, and not innocently. Wanted to nuzzle the boy’s neck and cover it with bruises, sucking at the skin, making him make _that _noise again.

What Tony wouldn’t give to hear that noise again, if only as jerk-material later.

And now he’s standing in front of his son, the only thoughts rushing through his mind filthy and plain wrong.

“I fucking want too.” Tony muttered under his breath, making Peter flush hard.

_Dammit, did I say that out loud?_

The poor boy didn’t know where to look, nervously opening and closing his mouth again, not sure what to say.

Tony couldn’t help but stare intently at those pink lips, wanting to jab his thumb between them.

“Fuck, I’m a piece of shit, Peter, please just -”

He embarrassingly rambled once the realisation hit him that this was his _son, _not just some young twink at his office. His hand was in the air, gesturing Peter that he could leave, that he probably should leave.

But Peter didn’t move. He was just standing there, with eyes full of lust, obviously checking Tony out.

“Then do it.”

His voice cracked and the words were barely understandable, but shit, that was the hottest thing Tony had ever heard.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony exclaimed, not believing his eyes or ears.

Peter courageously stepped forward, wanting to be closer to Tony. 

Their deep-brown eyes never left each other, getting lost.

“I said,” Peter whispered, scared he might faint from nervousness and excitement, “then do it.”

_Fuuuuucckk!_

He felt the lust-filled eyes burn wherever they stared over his body. Tony took his time, gazing his fill.

Then he grinned darkly, as if something was funny. The grin made Peter’s stomach flip when Tony knowingly looked at his face.

“You sure, Pete? I’m not sure you can take it all, not with that pretty mouth.” 

Tony had a wicked glance in his eyes, letting go of all guilt.

Peter moaned out loud at the response and his knees went weak at once.

_“Dad, please!” _

“_Fuck, _kid, how’d you expect me to hold back when you whine like that?”

“Don’t!” Peter pleaded as he grabbed onto Tony’s shirt, fingers wrapping around the fabric tightly. All he wanted was to be close to his dad, he needed it as much as air.

Tony chuckled and then grabbed a handful of the boy’s hair, pulling it back to expose his neck. Peter whined again and went limp against Tony’s body, forcing him to keep his boy upright with his left arm.

With a low growl he put his mouth to Peter’s, who was already offering himself to Tony.

They greedily sucked in each other, Tony holding Peter close with one arm around his back, the other heavily groping at the hair. Peter just clung to Tony, hands grasping his shoulders as much as he could.

Tony pushed his tongue inside the boy’s mouth and licked against Peter’s, who whimpered at the contact.

“Fuck baby, sound so desperate.” Tony muttered between heavy kisses. Peter didn’t answer, just held himself tighter against his dad.

They were both rock-hard and ready to fuck all night.

Tony pulled Peter’s head back and broke the kiss, now biting hard in Pete’s neck. He didn’t stop when the boy complained but bit even harder, then licked the sensitive spot and started sucking.

“Auw! Dad! Fuck.” Peter whimpered in the air, focussing on holding himself upright.

“Shh baby, you’re mine now.” Tony stated huskily.

Then he pulled Peter up under his knees. Peter wrapped his legs instinctively around Tony’s waist, biting his lip with anticipation.

With a loud _thud _Peter was dropped on the tiny bed, facial expression frightened at the fall. He didn’t have time to respond because Tony followed him promptly, towering over the boy and calming him with a rough kiss.

Strong hands roamed over Peter’s stomach and chest, pinching randomly and making Peter’s whole body tingle. He gasped at the feeling of Tony’s open mouth on his skin, arching his back upwards.

“_Hhngg_ \- f - uck!”

Tony sat back but let his hands fumble with Peter’s pants, taking in the sight.

“My my, I had no idea you wanted me so much. This certainly explains a lot, don’t you think?”

Peter sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes looking at the ceiling. Tony teasingly let his fingers pet the bugle in Peter’s pants, enjoying the boy’s breathy whimper.

“So desperate for your daddy!” Tony smirked. Peter succeeded in accusingly casting his eyes at the man, who perked an eyebrow.

“What? Are we ignoring the whole dad-son thing? Because I gotta tell you, that only makes it so much hotter!”

Tony growled as he bent down to grab one of Peter’s ears between his teeth.

“Da-ad! Don’t,” Peter gasped out, pulling at Tony’s shoulders. Tony bit harder while opening Peter’s pants and grabbing his cock with one hand, earning a muffled moan.

He looked up to see Peter biting his own hand, eyes screwed close tightly.

Tony continued stroking, already feeling the wetness of precum. _Damn baby, so hot._

“Gonna devour you, you know that, Petey?”

Peter just nodded his head, trying to focus on breathing while Tony’s motions almost made him come right there. 

With a challenging smirk, Tony sped up the pace, enjoying Peter’s big brown expressive eyes which locked with his own.

Unexpectedly, a loud growl vibrated through the air. Both Peter and Tony were surprised at the sudden noise of the older man, biting his lip.

“Fuck, see what you made me do?”

Peter gasped loudly as Tony changed his grip, stroking his thumb firmly over the split of Peter’s dick.

“Enjoying this, baby?”

Peter nodded his head, hand still covering half of it. Tony smirked and took it softly with his free hand, squeezing the kid’s. 

“God, Pete, if I knew I’d have fucked you in the car!”

This earned another whimper from Peter and he gasped at the sudden change in movement on his cock. Tony was covering all of it with one hand now, kind of warming it and letting it rest.

“Really?” is all Peter could properly say, trying to focus on forming coherent sentences in his head.

Tony hummed with that delicious dark voice of his and bent down to give Peter a sweet, soft kiss on his lips.

“Because I’ve - _fuck, dad _\- I’ve been in love with you for so long. I thought - I thought I was totally sick in my head for it.”

The man pressed his lips downward, on a particular sweet spot on Pete’s neck. When Peter finished his sentence and cast his eyes down, he was met with the most beautiful and sinful sight ever.  


Tony looked up from under Peter’s chin, eyes dark and chocolatey, giving Peter a sincere look of adoration. His lips were curled into a delighted smile and Peter felt the roughness of his beard when Tony pressed another sweet kiss right beneath his chin.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me, honey.” 

The vibrations on his skin tickled a bit and Peter giggled from it, then whined when Tony bit down softly.

It was a passionate experience, feeling Tony’s warm and slightly wet mouth on your skin. The lips were soft, yet they could apply as much pressure as needed, and then the tongue! 

Peter almost couldn’t believe this was real. He’d never really had sex with anyone, so this was a first. And God, did it feel _amazing!_

Then the pressure was gone and he heard Tony chuckle, so he opened his eyes.

“What?” Peter asked, uncertain.

Tony straightened his back and gazed down at Peter, whose shirt was only covering half of his torso. Tony remembered his hand with Pete’s cock in it and squeezed before releasing it.

“Nothing, sweetheart. This just explains a lot, like your nervousness, the fact that I can't look in your super secret diary, the looks of… How shall I put it? Oh, I know: _lust _I thought I imagined you giving me. Pete, how long has this been going on? And why didn’t you just tell me?”

The words were soft yet with a touch of concern.

Peter started feeling uncomfortable beneath his dad, with his cock out and a blush on his entire body. His eyes were drawn to the ceiling again, and he tried to look anywhere but his dad’s intense eyes.

“Hm?” Tony hummed, encouraging his boy to speak.

Peter let out a big sigh, looking clumsy as his eyes settled on his dad’s eventually.

“I - I don’t know. What was I supposed to say? I mean - just - look, I’m a sixteen year old boy, my hormones go crazy when I see you.”

Tony arched his brow in interest, cocking his head towards Peter.

“So what, you just never thought to tell me any of your dirty thoughts?”

The boy shook his head shyly. This conversation was not going the way he wanted and he felt more nervous than turned on right now.

Tony seemed to read his mind, or got a brilliant idea right at that moment, and he smirked devilishly at Peter, who started to look scared.

“Oh God, what did I say?”

“Heh, nothing _yet._” Tony teased, biting his lower lip. To Peter’s surprise Tony grabbed his sides with both hands, setting his nails slightly into the skin and scraped down. 

“_Fuck!”_ Peter moaned, pushing his ass up from the bed.

“You know what? As punishment, -” Tony placed a soft kiss on Peter’s stomach, “and for my sole entertainment, you’re gonna tell me every dirty little _wrong _thought -”

Peter whimpered a soft moan at Tony’s teeth scraping his ribs now, “you ever had of me, while I do very pleasant things to your body. Sound like a deal?” Tony mused, petting Peter’s cock softly.

“No, don’t want to - _ah!_” 

The boy’s mind went completely blank as his dad’s tongue pushed up the slit of his cock slowly, savoring every inch.

Peter hissed under Tony’s touch, making the man hum in approval. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying my work and want to buy me a Ko-Fi? https://ko-fi.com/lisafqueen


End file.
